Mr Rainman
by LadybugGirl7068
Summary: He wants to say, "I love you," but he keeps it to "Goodnight" because love would mean some falling, and she's afraid of heights.' Its raining, and while everyone else is out enjoying themselves, a certain speedster and archer are holed up inside, playing cards. Pre-Spitfire. So sorry, I've had writers block and this is just a little drabble that got me out of it.
**Yes, yes I'm a bad person who doesn't write the things she should, so here is a peace offereing. It's cute, and it's the first thing I've written since writer's block happened. And its fluff. I don't usually write fluff. It suffocates me.**

 **Disclaimer:Hahaha you're funny. no.**

* * *

He wants to say 'I love you', but he keeps it to 'goodnight', because love would mean some falling, and she's afraid of heights.

* * *

It was raining. It hadn't rained all year, and though the April showers were late into May, everyone welcomed it.

Well, almost everyone.

Megan loved it. It was cool against her face and flying through it made her vision blur.

Conner liked it enough. It was almost a contest to see who could make the biggest splash; him or Kaldur.

Kaldur loved it. It was like being underwater and on land at the same time, it was pouring so hard. And it was nice to be away from the leader position, if only for a little while.

Robin absolutely loved the rain. It made it harder to see one's surroundings, and he loved a challenge; if sneaking around and scaring your teammates is called a 'challenge.'

All in all, it was fun for everyone.

Almost everyone.

Wally hated the rain. It made the ground impossible to run on and turned the dirt into mud. It was harder to see, especially when he tried to run. The thunder was loud and the lightning made him jumpy. He'd already been struck once, to have it happen again was certainly _not_ on his to-do-list.

Artemis didn't like the rain. She didn't see the point in running outside just to take a shower with your clothes on. The mud ruined shoes and soaked socks. It messed up her hair and made her clothes stick tight to her body. It chilled her to the bone and froze her fingers and toes. Not to mention it made her eyes irritated every time a drop fell in.

So while their friends all romped and played outside in the cold, wet, soggy ground, the two of them stayed inside and played cards, read books, and generally got along. They were, after all, the only source of entertainment for each other.

"No fair! Cheater!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep up!"

"You have freaking _super speed_ of course I can't keep up!"

"Well it's not like I can just _turn_ it _off_!"

That didn't mean they got along perfectly.

Artemis threw the cards at Wally. "That's it. No more E. R. S.* for you."

Wally began collecting the cards strewn around him, still sitting. "Oh, come on, it's Egyptian Rat Screw! You love Egyptian Rat Screw!"

Artemis huffed and picked up a card behind her. "I didn't even know what it _was_ this morning, Wally."

"Yeah, but," He kicked a card closer to Artemis. "You still love it, right?"

She sighed. "Sure Wally. Whatever gets you through the day."

Wally lit up with a smile and grabbed the cards Artemis handed to him. "Knew it."

He shuffled the cards and she looked out the large window. "You think we should go out there? Or maybe get some towels?"

Wally nearly snorted. "Naw, they want to get struck by lightning, let 'em. I'm not going through that again."

She turned to him. "You? Struck by lightning? What are the odds of that happening?"

He began dealing the cards again. "Speedster, remember? Gotta have lightning to be fast your feet."

"Oh. Yeah." She mumbled.

It was silent as he kept dealing. He glanced up at her. "So, what about you? You afraid to melt out there, little miss Wicked Witch of the West?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her cards. "Oh, shut up. I just don't really like rain, that's all. It's cold, it's wet, it's muddy, the list goes on. But what's with you? Scared of a little lightning, Mr. Rainman?"

He laid a card down. "That doesn't even qualify as an insult. And yeah, kinda. They say that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, but I'm like a beacon when it comes to energy, so in my case, yeah, lightning kinda scares me."

"Hmm." She laid another down.

"That's it? Just a 'hmm'? No. I refuse to let this conversation revert back to 'hmm's and 'mhmm's. What's a fear of yours?" He put down a Queen.

"Dang it." She put down two cards and he made a sound of joy.

"All mine, Arty." He took the deck.

"Cheater."

"I did not cheat!"

"Heights."

"What? Oh- wait, really?"

She glared at him.

He backpedaled. "Not that it's a stupid fear, I mean, it's a perfectly valid fear, it's just-"

"Just what?" She crossed her arms.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He held his up in surrender. "I just pictured you being afraid of like, spiders or something like that. I never really pegged you as a 'heights' person."

She raised an eyebrow and relaxed. "Not so much the heights as it is the falling that comes with it."

"Oh. Okay." He put down a card and slapped it. "Doubles! Ha!" He grabbed the deck.

"Cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You're using your super speed again!"

"It's not my fault I'm faster!"

"Yes, it kind of is!"

"Okay, well you got me there."

And so the rain poured on without a care. And everyone welcomed it.

And though they would never admit it, not even to themselves, they secretly loved it too. And everyone knew it.

"Ugh! I hate this game!"

"You're just a sore loser!"

... Well, almost everyone.

* * *

 ***ERS, or Egyptian Rat Screw, is a game where friendships are tested and bones are broken. Everyone gets and even amount of cards from the entire deck. Holding the cards facedown (That means no looking), one must quickly flip the card out away from themselves face up. A face card (King, Queen, Jack, and Ace) have rules. King has three chances for another face card to be put down, Queen has two, Jack has one, and Ace has four chances. If in those chances, another face card is not put down, the person who put down the face card in the first place gets the cards that are down. A double and a sandwich can be slapped to gain the cards down. Double is two of the same card in a row, including face cards, a sandwich is two of the same card separated by only one card in between. first person with the entire deck wins.**


End file.
